


Peacemaker

by sawbones



Series: peacemaker [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cloacalingus?, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Tired of the bad blood between them, Gil invites Kallo to the Nexus to talk it out over some drinks. Several 'Rotten Scoundrels' later, and they realise there's a much better way to work out their differences.





	

Gil didn’t even have the courtesy to give Kallo time to properly seethe when he stepped out onto the bridge and immediately into what he had to say.

“Look, Kallo, I’ve been thinking--”

“About something other than your own ego? Well colour me surprised,” Kallo interjected, deliberately keeping his head down and his eyes forward even though there was nothing but empty space to navigate. There was a palpable moment when Gil bit down on whatever scathing remark was clearly struggling to force its way past his teeth, and took a breath instead.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said before, about making changes to your team’s work,” Gil said. He paused for a half beat, maybe expecting Kallo to interrupt again, “I just wanted to say I get it. I get where you’re coming from, and I shouldn’t have been so dismissive of your work. They did a good job.”

Kallo’s fingers hovered over his console. He quirked his head to the side in the slightest acknowledgement, “Did the Pathfinder send you here?”

“No,” Gil said, “Ryder told me to stow my shit. Said it was neither the time nor place for butting heads.”

Kallo gave a derisive snort, “Then what do you think you’re doing on my bridge?”

“I want to sort this before it gets stupid and starts interfering with the job. As much as it pains me to say it, pilot to engineer, I respect you. So how about it: you, me, Vortex the next time we're back at the Nexus? We can have a few drinks and talk it over,” Gil said. It was obviously paining him to stay so civil.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kallo said tartly, his hands balling into fists.

“And I’d rather be having tea with the Archon but here I am, and here we are,” Gil said. He turned to leave, “Look, the offer’s on the table. I think it would do us some good. Shoot me a message if you change your mind.”

“We could make it to the Milky Way and back before then,” Kallo muttered under his breath, but Gil was already gone. He blinked angrily, his teeth gritted, and wished he wasn’t as affected by the gesture as he was (embarrassed, mostly, that Gil had came to him with half a shred of common sense and humility he’d pulled out of his ass; where was it before all this?). Suvi cleared her throat softly. Kallo shot her a look.

“Well?”

“He’s trying, Kallo,” she said. She had the audacity to sound hopeful.

“Trying my patience, perhaps,” Kallo said. She didn’t seem convinced by his dismissive tone, and frankly, neither did he.

 

\--

 

It was a bad idea. It was a very bad idea; in fact, it might have been the worst idea since one of his clutchmates had dared him to drink injector fuel when he was barely an adolescent and he’d wound up in the infirmary for three days getting a full body flush (not half as refreshing as it sounded, he found out). 

Gil hooked his hand behind Kallo’s knee and pushed his leg up, back, murmuring a hum of approval at the flexibility, and Kallo decided it was even worse than that.

“I like you better like this,” Gil said, his blunt teeth skirting the soft, soft flesh on the inside of Kallo’s thigh.

“Drunk?”

“Yeah, well, maybe,” the human said. Kallo knew his breath stank of something sweet and strong but it felt nice on his skin, “Quiet. Pliable. Easy. Don’t think you could fly the Tempest, but I like you like this.”

“I could fly the Tempest with my hands tied behind my back,” Kallo said. 

Said hands were resting on Gil’s head, fingers buried in his russet hair. It felt equal parts prickly and soft, a little stiff from the styling product; Kallo didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, all that hair, and humans had  _ so much _ of it. Hair on his head, nearly the same colours as his skin; hair on his face that scoured like sand when Kallo had kissed him (or more accurately, when he had nuzzled and bit at his mouth, teeth clicking, not enough bordering on too much), pressed up against a hydroponic trough, cold glass on over heated skin; hair on his chest, nearly curly but not quite, tickling the concave of his own abdomen as Gil had pushed him into bed. How easy it was to relive those memories even has he was making new ones, like watching movies on a split monitor.

“Tied up? You into that?” Gil asked, lifting his head to blink up at Kallo, grin pulling the corners of his lips. Such a small mouth, but full lips, nimble tongue. It had been interesting. It had been everywhere. Well, nearly everywhere. If he would just stop talking, if he would just--

“I’ve never tried it. I’ve never really tried--,” Kallo’s breath caught in his throat as fingers flirted closer to his cloaca, “--any of it. It’s not something we salarian usually...usually…”

“I was joking, Kallo,” Gil said. He pushed himself further up the narrow bed so he was kneeling over Kallo, but kept his hand between his legs, slowly and deliberately anywhere but where Kallo really wanted him to, “Although I guess I am kind of surprised to get you here. Didn’t think it was really a salarian’s scene, you know?”

“We are a naturally curious people,” Kallo said. He wanted to touch Gil but his hands couldn’t keep up with his brain, “And there are--  _ anomalies  _ in all species. You should should that better than most, I hear.”

“Anomalies, eh?” Gil said, grinning in a way that had Kallo rolling his eyes before he could even finish, “Well. Probes away.”

He pushed two fingers inside Kallo, hands still as steady as a rock even after how much they’d both drank, and Kallo squirmed so much he could barely keep himself on the bed any more. Gil laughed at the reaction, not unkindly, more out surprise than anything; his eyes were bright, flashing with a curiosity that Kallo recognised, not so different from a scientist testing a hypothesis and coming up right on the money. Kallo tightened around those fingers as they fucked him, his eyes screwed shut, mouth parted in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.

“Look at you,” Gil said, and he was all but grinning from ear to ear. He crooked his fingers like he was looking for a bit of human anatomy salarians simply didn’t have, but the effect was similar - Kallo couldn’t believe how sensitive he was, it had never felt half so intense as that when he tried it himself, “Can I fuck this?”

“ _ Gil _ ,” Kallo hissed again, not entirely sure why he sounded so scandalized, but there was something so scaldingly lewd about the whole idea.

“Don’t pretend you’re suddenly shy, Kallo,” Gil said, but a slight look of doubt shaded his features, just for a second, “Alright, okay, maybe that’s too much for your first go - xenobiology, not my strong suit. You like my fingers enough, how about my tongue?”

Kallo gaped at Gil, his braining turning at a thousand revs per second but still not going anywhere. Clever tongue, fast tongue, so strong and quick and deliberate, he had felt it on his neck, his thighs, probing his own mouth. He swallowed thickly and nodded. It was the only sign Gil needed; he withdrew his fingers and shifted back down the bed, playfully nipping a trail down Kallo’s lanky body until he settled between his legs.

He kissed Kallo’s slit like he kissed his mouth, with such a deliberateness, such a confidence, that Kallo couldn’t anything but cover his face with his hands like he was quite literally trying to get a hold of himself. He used his fingers to part his entrance carefully and licked into him with long, firm strokes of his tongue until he was sopping wet. 

“Gil,” Kallo moaned, for no reason other than to say  _ something _ , to let him know that he was still there, still with him, still so completely and ridiculously affected. Gil hummed in response, and even the vibrations from that was enough to make Kallo cant his hips. 

“Are you close?” he asked. He didn’t give Kallo a moment’s break, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he spoke. 

“I-- I don’t know,” Kallo said. He tried to listen to the multiplying sensations in his body, trying to discern anything but pleasure and pressure, “I think so.”

It seemed to be the push of encouragement Gil needed; he returned to his ministrations with a renewed vigor, pushing his tongue in alongside his fingers, stretching Kallo to his limits. His face was wet with spit and slick, his cheeks were flushed a perfect ruddy red; he ground his hips against the mattress while Kallo ground his hips against his mouth, both chasing whatever pleasure they could get. 

“Gil,” he gasped for a third time, this time with more urgency. Gil didn’t stop or even slow down. He moaned his own pleasure against Kallo’s slit and that was enough for the salarian: he came hard, his thighs clamping down around Gil’s shoulders as he gushed over his fingers in hot, wet spurts, soaking himself and the bed but not caring about either. He managed to smother the worst of his cries with the back of his hand, but anyone in the vicinity would know for certain what was going on.

Again, he struggled to care.

Kallo shuddered when Gil carefully removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. He smiled up at him from between his thighs, “You doing alright?”

Kallo’s brain was too busy trying to make sense of the sensations still buzzing through his shredded nerves, synapses misfiring, gears grinding. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. He nodded instead. Gil laughed.

“If I knew all it took to get you to shut up was a mind-blowing orgasm, I might have done this sooner,” he said with a playful nip to the inside of Kallo’s thigh. He grumbled and kicked at him weakly. Gil pushed himself into a sitting position to get away from him, still grinning. He stayed like that for a moment, looking down at Kallo with an expression that bordered on fondness. Kallo hoped he was still just drunk.

“Alright, alright. No pillow talk. I’ll go get us some towels. I guess you’re spending the night and, well. Nobody likes sleeping on the wet spot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [space-mother](https://space-mother.tumblr.com/). I take requests~


End file.
